


Теперь будет по-другому

by batsNwolfs



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вроде, они и не встречались, но Крису казалось, что противный пацан живет с ним в одной квартире, так как сестра и часа не могла прожить, чтобы не произнести проклятое имя. Этот гребаный новоявленный агент постоянно где-то носился, вытаскивая из локальных катастроф очередных дамочек и не дамочек. Один раз даже президентскую дочку, при этом исправно отчитывался Клэр и водил ее с Шерри на выходных пить кофе и есть мороженное – прямо семейная пара в разводе. И еще присылал Редфилдам открытки на каждый праздник, Крису – полторы строчки, и здоровенный трактат на вкладыше для Клэр...</p><p>В общем, туповатый Крис, стоический Леон + Клэр и Шерри на подтанцовке</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теперь будет по-другому

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще, текст старый. Если верить ворду, то 2011 года. А может, и раньше. И я, кажется, где-то его выкладывала, но не помню, где)  
> А еще я не помню, под чем его писала, но помню, что для Omertы))

Крис повернул слегка зеркало заднего вида, подстраивая так, чтобы отчетливо видеть сидящих сзади пассажиров. Клэр спала, доверчиво устроив голову на плече своего нового друга, ее рука покоилась на слипшихся от грязи волосах девочки, когда-то, наверное, светлых. Он не запомнил, или не расслышал имя малышки. Сам этот новый друг – кажется, Леон – не спал, явно из последних сил: иногда его голова безвольно склонялась на грудь, но на следующем же ухабе, когда машину слегка встряхивало, он вскидывался и морщился, хватаясь за плечо, перетянутое грязными бинтами. Взгляд у парня был какой-то очень уж странный, но Крису пока не хотелось думать об этом, у него просто не было сил…

Девчонки приняли душ и завалились спать, прямо в одежде. Леон заботливо прикрыл обоих одеялом и вышел в кухню. Крисова рубашка болталась на нем как на вешалке, и в вороте виднелся край новой повязки. (Врачи пытались оставить всю компанию в больнице, но те оказались категорически – всяких лабораторий и медоборудования им уже хватило на всю жизнь.) Теперь мокрая челка, оказавшаяся светло-рыжей, прилипла ко лбу, но при этом парень умудрился не выглядеть глупо.

Крис зачем-то поднялся ему навстречу, и сам не понял, зачем – пять минут назад виделись, обтер руки о домашние брюки.  
– Ты это… что-нибудь хочешь? – спросил он и неловко махнул рукой на кухню. Его в этой квартире давно не было, да и сестры тоже. Впрочем, когда они бывали, в кухне мало что водилось, кроме пыли. А новый знакомый, несмотря на плачевный вид, отчего-то казался пришельцем из другого, возвышенного мира, как-то он так держался… Сложно сказать – как именно, но при его появлении хотелось попрятать плесневеющие чашки и живущий своей жизнью сок.

– Нет, спасибо, – сказал парень хрипло, и Редфилд вдруг понял, что впервые слышит его голос. Гость прошел к раковине, неестественно прямой, упрямый, вымыл себе чашку, насыпал кофе из открытой банки на столе, залил кипятком из чайника и осторожно сел за стол напротив Криса.

Редфилд всегда считал, что болтать может в любой ситуации, а теперь в ночной кухне, рядом с этим парнишкой ничего почему-то не шло в голову. И ему было безумно жаль, что он не был там с ними, в том проклятом городе, плечом к плечу. Конечно, расклад, что выпал ему, мало чем отличался, но… он должен был быть с Клэр и этим рыжим. Должен был и все.

– Я… короче, спасибо.  
– За что? – Леон безжизненно поглядел на него.  
– За все, – Крис развел руками и начал чувствовать себя окончательно глупо. – За то, что…  
– ...делал и твою работу? – подсказал собеседник без выражения, подул на жидкость в своей чашке – красной, с отбитым краем, Клэр кто-то подарил – и отпил. – Что убеждал твою сестру, что ты не выскочишь из-за угла с остекленевшими глазами и голодным ревом? Не за что, всегда пожалуйста.  
– Ты… – Крис опасно сощурился и даже на стол оперся, начиная подниматься.  
– Ни хрена это не доблесть – переть спасать мир, не сказав никому и полслова, – сказал Леон, снова поднимая глаза от чашки. И что-то во взгляде заморозило все мышцы, даже те, что отвечали за речь. – Ты подумал о сестре, которая тебя ждет? У которой больше…– он осекся и закончил как-то растерянно, – никого нет. 

Пару раз моргнул, глядя на Криса, словно сам удивился своим словам, и продолжил отстраненно:  
– Почему-то все думают, что умереть за кого-то – это сложно. Сложно – это жить без кого-то. Так что еще раз – пожалуйста. И спасибо за гостеприимство.  
Он осторожно поднялся, взял чашку и ушел в комнату…

Крис еще долго сидел в кухне. Не то, чтобы думал, а просто завис, как компьютер в их офисе в участке. Тот, что вечно доводил Джилл до белого каления. Мальчишка был неправ. Ну правда же, неправ? Что и когда Крис мог сделать? Вот только легче почему-то не становилось  
Утром мелкий гад съехал в отель, несмотря на все увещевания Клэр, даже на прощание чинно пожал Крису руку, не глянув в лицо. 

 

Вроде, они и не встречались, но Крису казалось, что противный пацан живет с ним в одной квартире, так как сестра и часа не могла прожить, чтобы не произнести проклятое имя. Она таскала этого своего приятеля всюду, куда только могла. Когда носилась с документами на опеку, а Шерри все-таки пришлось переселиться в приют, они постоянно ездили навещать девочку вместе, по выходным где-то гуляли, да и вообще… В какой-то момент Крис испугался, что им придется породниться. Но сестра в ответ на осторожное предположение только рассмеялась и покрутила пальцем у виска. Крис с облегчением выдохнул. 

По-настоящему они встретились где-то через полгода, Крис стоял в ногах больничной койки, Клэр чинно сидела на стуле, Шерри восседала на краю кровати, а Леон на этой кровати лежал, опутанный трубками-приборами и запакованный в гипс, такой бледный, что сливался с простынями. Примерно шестью часами раньше, когда Крис рыскал по затерянной лаборатории Амбреллы в поисках сестры, он на чем свет стоит костерил Леона. Тот написал Редфилду, что он – чмо эгоистичное (это если кратко), не заботится о сестре и вообще должен немедленно тащить свою… ну, в общем, себя по таким-то координатам. Крис не стал выяснять, почему гребаный святоша Кеннеди не позвонил ему из самолета, перед тем как за ним, Крисом, залететь по пути на спасение, хотя ему это было жутко интересно. Пятно посадил на красный супергеройский плащик?

И вот теперь Редфилд стоял у постели, а в ушах у него все еще звучал рассказ пожилой медсестры о том, как весь переломанный больной едва не сбежал у них с операционного стола, умудрился вытребовать телефон и что-то набирал уже практически под наркозом и скальпелем. Крис раньше думал, что единственный, кого он может ненавидеть – это Вескер. Потом думал, что Леон подошел к черте его терпения максимально близко. Хотя в чем именно тот виноват, ткнуть пальцем не получалось. Рядом с бывшим начальником кандидатура сестриного приятеля смотрелась уж больно блекло.  
А теперь Редфилд и вовсе не понимал, что ему делать и думать. Он положил руки на спинку кровати, потом заложил в карманы, потом скрестил на груди, но это не помогало – он все равно чувствовал себя беспомощным и глупым. Он смотрел на неестественно прямую спину сестры и думал, что она ощущает нечто очень похожее. Только Шерри и сам Леон, казалось, ничего не замечали и были вполне счастливы. Она рассказывала ему анекдоты, детские совсем, и едва ли смешные. А Леон… этот колючий едкий еж… улыбался бледными губами. А потом вдруг рассмеялся – так, что челка радостно встрепенулась и полезла в глаза. И Крис, засмотревшись, запоздало улыбнулся не услышанной шутке, чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Черт, вот говорили же, что в жизни все не так уж просто…

Он прослушал весь разговор и очнулся только, когда Клэр встала, шагнула вперед и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Леона в лоб. Они с Шерри вышли, а Крис продолжал стоять у кровати.  
– Ну и чего ты сам добился, герой? – спросил он, не двигаясь с места. – Как же телега про то, что беречь себя надо и сложно жить без кого-то и все такое?  
– У нее есть ты. А теперь и Шерри. Это… не она без меня… это я без нее не…  
Редфилд едва разбирал невнятное бормотание и подался вперед. Но, конечно же, Леон уже спал, и своенравная челка разметалась по подушке.

Это видение еще долго преследовало его по пути домой, да и потом тоже. И слова. И вообще все. Особенно как этот «еж» улыбался и говорил – как самый обычный человек, а не ожившая Крисова совесть. Вот за что ему, Крису, такое счастье? Ведь он же не самый плохой…

 

И этот гребаный новоявленный агент постоянно где-то носился, вытаскивая из локальных катастроф очередных дамочек и не дамочек. Один раз даже президентскую дочку, при этом исправно отчитывался Клэр и водил ее и Шерри на выходных пить кофе и есть мороженное – прямо семейная пара в разводе. И еще присылал Редфилдам открытки на каждый праздник, Крису – полторы строчки, и здоровенный трактат на вкладыше для Клэр. 

А на Рождество Леон внезапно оказался у них на пороге. Крис слегка опешил, что предусмотрительный святоша заявился с поздравлениями так поздно, но из-за его спины уже вынырнули девчонки и радостно кинулись агенту на шею. Из писка (кто знал, что Клэр способна на такие звуки?) и неловких комментариев прячущего глаза Кеннеди, стало ясно, что они вместе празднуют. В смысле и с ним, Крисом, тоже. Пользуясь тем, что Шерри утащила Леона в кухню помогать с угощением, он поймал сестру за локоть и наградил тяжелым взглядом. Но то, отчего робели бравые вояки, на эту условно хрупкую девушку вообще не производило впечатления. Она скрестила руки на груди и ответила взглядом не меньшей тяжести — спор явно предстоял нешуточный.

– И зачем ты решила испортить мне праздник?  
– Праздник семейный. А его семья — это мы.  
– Пусть заведет себе подружку. С такой смазливой рожей должно быть несложно...  
– Если ты тащишь домой кого попало, это не значит, что это нормально! – перебила сестра зло.  
«Приехали», – подумал Крис и прищурился – может, все-таки завел? Сестра, словно прочитав его мысли, взмахнула рукой, мол, проехали, и сказала применительно:  
– Не могу понять, за что ты так его не любишь. Он хороший парень, просто дай ему шанс.

Где не помогала семейная Редфилдовская сила характера, Клэр пускала в ход личное обаяние: против лучистых девичьих глаз любые аргументы были бессильны. Старший брат вздохнул, признавая поражение, приобнял сестру за плечи и отправился вместе с ней в кухню.

Подлые девицы усадили их с Леоном рядом, после чего практически вычеркнули из своей беседы. Кеннеди с повышенным энтузиазмом копался в ассорти из салатов на своей тарелке, нахваливал хозяек (хотя, конечно, знал, что 90% угощений прибыли из кафе и магазина, минуя Редфилдовскую кухню), бесконечно приглаживал челку и пару раз даже рот открывал, бросая неуверенные взгляды на Криса, но так ни слова ему и не сказал. Понятно, что Редфилд особой радости не изображал, да гость на нее и не рассчитывал. Но роль гостеприимного хозяина исполнять все-таки пришлось — кроме всего прочего синяки от «незаметных» пинков Клэр под столом служили отличным стимулом. Вот только о чем разговаривать с этим чудом природы? О спорте, о фильмах? Да Крис вообще не помнил, когда в кинотеатре был последний раз или игру по телевизору смотрел. И подозревал, что гость тоже не помнит... А нога все не унималась...

Когда сестра умудрилась третий раз попасть по одному и тому же месту, он наконец не выдержал, прочистил горло — на него тут же уставилась пара внимательных зеленых глаз — и проблеял первое, что пришло в голову:  
– Ну и как дела на службе?

Клэр изобразила лицом, что откусила лимон, а Леон отчего-то разулыбался так, будто нашел под елкой живого пони.  
– Отлично, – сказал он, и даже кивнул в подтверждение, отчего челка полезла в глаза. – Но слишком много вышестоящих придурков... А у тебя?  
Крис и сам не заметил, как разговорился и даже под пытками не смог бы вспомнить, что именно они обсуждали. Оказалось, что лицо сестриного приятеля умеет выражать не только интеллектуальное превосходство. Он был вполне нормальный парень, правда, временами слишком заумный и даже занудный, но реально — нормальный, и он и сам теперь не мог сказать, с чего так его невзлюбил.  
Уже ближе к утру компания решила выйти прогуляться. Клэр зевала, рискуя вывихнуть челюсть, приобнимала такую же сонную Шерри, и фальшиво распевала рождественские песни. Помнила она их не больше чем по полкуплета и постоянно перескакивала с одной на другую. Леон пытался подпевать, но помнил явно больше, и не успевал переключаться. 

Город походил на подвыпившую модницу — красивый, но сонный и буйный одновременно: почти во всех окнах горели огни, и пока они шли, их то и дело «обдавало» музыкой и веселыми разговорами из дверей ресторанчиков и питейных заведений. Редкие прохожие улыбались, поздравляли и норовили подпеть Клэр, не менее фальшиво. Шел редкий снежок, укрывая их следы и их самих. Леон остановился и, подняв голову, глядел на танец снежинок в свете уличного фонаря. Крису отчего-то вспомнилась фреска с ангелами в церкви, куда его таскали в раннем детстве. Мотнув головой и вытряхнув явно навеянные алкоголем образы, он в несколько широких шагов настиг замечтавшегося гостя и обрушился ему на плечи дружеским объятием. Леон покачнулся, но выстоял, еще более поднимаясь в крисовых глазах. 

– Слушай, я тут подумал... – начал Крис, тоже уставившись на заинтересовавший гостя фонарь, на самом деле ничего он не подумал, но надо же было что-то сказать. – Как ты понимаешь, подарок я тебе не приготовил, так что вот.

Кое-как справившись с перчаткой и рукавом, Крис отцепил наручные часы и протянул Леону. Часы, конечно, были грошовые, но на удивление прочные и пережившие не один десяток операций, их было даже жалко. Но Редфилд решил быть в праздничный день максимально великодушным. В награду ему достался очередной взгляд «пони».  
– Все, ребята! – возвестила Клэр, перебив слова благодарности. Глянув над плечом Леона, Крис убедился, что сестрица топает к ним сквозь сугроб, стараясь попадать в свои следы, и практически тащит Шерри на себе. – Мы, похоже, нагулялись.

– И почему ты на ней не женишься? – спросил Крис, с усмешкой наблюдая развернувшуюся пред ним картину. – Такая в любой дом радость принесет.  
Леон, не посчитав нужным ответить или хоть усмешкой подтвердить, что слышал, вывернулся из-под крисовой руки и поспешил навстречу «дамочкам». Это было обидно. Но высказать свое недовольство Редфилд не успел — гость уже подхватил малышку на руки, и та сразу же задремала, привычно обхватив его за шею. Больше Кеннеди в тот день с Крисом не заговаривал, и даже в его сторону не смотрел. А потом еще и слинял при первой же возможности, даже не потрудившись толком объясниться. 

– Все-таки стукнутый он у тебя, – сообщил Крис сестре. Та глянула на него как на непонятливого ребенка, и только вздохнула.  
А утром в коробке со своим именем Крис обнаружил бутылку «Чивас Ригал». 

– Ого! – восхитилась сестрица, пролезая у него под локтем и отбирая темно-синюю фарфоровую бутыль с выпуклой золотой этикеткой. – Кажется, ему зарплату повысили...  
– Угу, – промычал одаренный, смутно припоминая, как хвалился сестре, что после очередной операции пробовал этот обалденный виски у их нового капитана. Вот только она не помнила, а маячивший на заднем плане рыжий приятель почему-то помнил... 

 

Вырос несуразный друг сестры как-то вдруг. Крис все собирался прижать его к стенке и выпытать, чем же обидел, да после того Рождества их увольнительные так и не совпадали. В общем, Редфилд выпустил Леона из вида на несколько лет — и даже заметить не успел, как из Бемби с трогательной рыжей челкой вырос здоровый такой лось. Правда, все с той же челкой. На очередной совершенно ненужной конференции, где Редфилд еле сдерживался, чтобы не уснуть или удушить докладчика его же галстуком, к нему подсел парень со смутно знакомым лицом, знакомой фамилией на бейджике и незабываемой челкой. 

– И где ты теперь? – спросил Крис после смущенно-вежливых приветствий (фиг разберешь, как с этим «Бемби» общаться после такого перерыва – вроде, и не то чтобы друзья, но и не чужие).  
– Да так, – Леон поморщился как от зубной боли и тут же улыбнулся. – Про тебя я и так наслышан. Как Клэр? Я уже месяц ее не видел…  
– Да как обычно, с этим своим «Терро...»  
– «Террасейв», – подсказал Леон так вкрадчиво, что Крис поспешно кинул на него взгляд. Ну да – неодобрение, граничащее с презрением, лилось на него из-под челки. Нет, только не снова! Редфилд мысленно застонал.  
– Память уже не та, – ответил он дурашливо, пытаясь перевести все в шутку. – Вечно по голове бьют, сам понимаешь…  
Взгляд собеседника на мгновение изменился, словно он… испугался? Но Крис толком не успел разобрать из-за дурацкой челки – так вот зачем она ему! – а через мгновение Леон снова был сама вежливость и терпение.  
– Работа такая, – кивнул агент Кеннеди и отвел взгляд.

Он так и просидел возле Криса весь остаток сомнительной «тусовки», изредка толкая в бок – мол, не спи, и записывая что-то в черную записную книжку безупречно ровным почерком. А потом они каким-то чудом переместились в бар за один столик, а на столешнице материализовалось пиво. 

– И как жизнь вообще? – спросил Леон после очередной паузы. – Не женился еще?  
– Собираюсь, – зачем-то соврал Редфилд: все-таки возраст не маленький, а у него и подружки последнее время не было. Хотя почему соврал? Когда-нибудь он точно собирался. – Думаю… Сестрица бы тебе по-любому уже доложила. А ты, агент?  
– Не успеваю, – ответил Леон беззаботно и руками развел. Это было что-то новенькое – Крис поглядел на него с подозрением, а потом в свой стакан с пивом – не подмешивают ли чего. Потом они говорили о чем-то еще, вообще не запомнилось о чем. Только тоскливый взгляд, который сестрицын приятель кидал на его, Криса, руки, сплошь покрытые шрамами. У Кеннеди и самого лапы — кстати, на запястье очень знакомые часы поблескивали – были не лучше: работа такая, но крисовы его отчего-то особенно привлекали. Периодически собеседник явно сам себя ловил на глазении, отводил взгляд, но тот вновь, как магнитом, притягивался обратно. Под конец вечера вся образовавшаяся легкость в общении улетучилась, и Редфилду хотелось расправить закатанные рукава и даже пуговицы на манжетах застегнуть.

Они неловко прощались у перекрестка – их гостиницы были в разных частях города – и Крису все казалось, что не сказано что-то важное, что надо было как-то по-другому. Но «Бемби», задержав его руку в своей на мгновение дольше, чем необходимо, улыбался почти не фальшиво.

 

Клэр заболела. На лбу выступили капли пота, лицо было бледным до синевы, а губы — белыми. Завернувшись в два одеяла и свернувшись клубком, она дрожала в ознобе. На его памяти она только в самом раннем детстве болела. Хотя они с тех пор так мало времени проводили вместе... А по телефону мало что заметишь, если чего-то тебе не хотят показывать.  
Она с самого утра спала, не меняя позы, и иногда постанывала. И Крис, сидя на краю кровати, чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и никчемным, как никогда.  
На столике у кровати завибрировал телефон, и Крис поспешно схватил его, чтобы мелодия не успела побеспокоить больную. Даже на имя не глянул.

«Привет, – сказала трубка знакомым голосом с незнакомыми насмешливыми интонациями. – Я понимаю, что девушки должны опаздывать, но я звонка уже второй час жду...»  
– Здравствуй, Леон, – перебил Крис, наконец узнав голос.  
Собеседник замолк на полуслове, потом продолжил, разом становясь серьезным и деловым (Редфилд отстраненно подумал, что на миссиях он разговаривает именно так):  
– Что с ней?  
– Горячая вся, спит весь день…  
– Температуру мерил? Врача вызвал?  
– А...  
– Впрочем да, о чем я спрашиваю. Вызывай врача, я сейчас приеду, – и Леон отключился, не дав даже возможности возразить. Крис одновременно испытал облегчение и разом вспомнил, отчего так сестриного приятеля невзлюбил.  
– Ну прекрасно, а куда звонить врачу? – спросил он вроде как у сестры, та только поморщилась во сне и поглубже закопалась в одеяла. Тут же телефон зазвонил снова, теперь уже его собственный.  
– Я позвонил, сейчас кого-нибудь пришлют, – сухо проинформировал Кеннеди. – Открой, пожалуйста, врачу дверь, когда приедет, – и снова отключился. Крис вздохнул, пододвинул стул поближе к сестре и присел на него.

Врач прибыл быстро. Это оказалась ярко накрашенная и густо надушенная дамочка, и Крис ее заинтересовал явно больше сестры. Сунув той градусник, служительница Гиппократа перешла в наступление и почти приперла слегка растерявшегося хозяина квартиры к стенке. Предприимчивая леди явно не хотела встречать окончание юности и вечера в одиночку, и Крис казался ей хорошей компанией. Конечно, нельзя было упрекнуть ее в отсутствии вкуса, но у Редфилда были иные планы, и он никак не мог сообразить, как об этом потактичнее сообщить. Спас его звонок в дверь. Вознеся хвалу небесам, бравый оперативник мужественно, как он надеялся, но быстро отступил в прихожую и едва не кинулся на шею обнаружившемуся на пороге Леону. 

Докторша мгновенно переключилась на новый объект и расцвела еще более буйным цветом. Но агент Кеннеди как обычно был занудно-профессионален: глядя собеседнице четко в глаза, даже на мгновение не скатываясь в сторону впечатляющего декольте, он сухо и по существу задавал вопросы. Та отвечала так же профессионально и четко. Крису даже стало жалко ее.

– В общем, ничего страшного, – подытожила врач и улыбнулась вполне дружелюбной, ничем не напоминающей недавний оскал хищницы, улыбкой. – Просто купите лекарства, следуйте рекомендациям, – она вырвала из блокнота страницу и протянула Леону, – и все будет отлично. Там снизу мой телефон, будут вопросы — не стесняйтесь звонить.

И снова — ни капли кокетства, только профессионализм. Кеннеди сам проводил докторшу до машины и за лекарствами сходил. Крис в это время продолжал сидеть возле сестры, снова ощущая свою полную беспомощность. Отвратное было ощущение, честно говоря. Как выяснилось, в мирной жизни грош цена была всем его навыкам. Клэр, получившая первую дозу лекарств, продолжала спать, но теперь лицо ее стало безмятежным и обрело краски. 

Вздохнув в очередной раз, он обвел взглядом комнату и наткнулся на платье, скромно притулившееся на дверце шкафа. Красивое платье, кстати. И Крис его даже не видел ни разу. Кстати, неудивительно — сбоку отчетливо виднелась этикетка. Теперь взгляд, обращенный на сестру, стал подозрительным: в платье он ее видел только на выпускном, и то скандал был на весь дом, так как она хотела пойти в джинсах. Что же этот святоша с ней сделал?  
И почему он, Крис, всегда все узнает в последнюю очередь?

– Ну ты крут, – сообщил Редфилд вернувшемуся Кеннеди и признался доверительно: – Я думал, она меня тут изнасилует.  
Леон поморщился, не отвлекаясь от выставления на стол своих многочисленных покупок — кроме аптеки он явно заглянул еще и в продуктовый, в ответ на недоуменный взгляд пробурчал, что в холодильнике хоть в боулинг играй, а больную кормить надо.  
– Ты голодный? – спросил он, распихав все по полкам холодильника (техника в шоке даже шуметь перестала). Крис только рот приоткрыл, но желудок тут же отреагировал на знакомое слово громким урчанием.  
– Все ясно, – заключил Леон, решительно скидывая пиджак и закатывая рукава рубашки.  
– Ты что, готовить будешь?  
– Ну да, а что тебя удивляет? – собеседник оторвался от рукава и взглянул вопросительно.  
– А почему бы не заказать?  
– Знаешь, сколько чужой слюны попадает на еду, пока ее приготовят и привезут тебе? А Клэр и так болеет.

Крис подумал, что ему это знание совершенно ни к чему. Помотал головой и возразил:  
– Раньше ты не жаловался.  
– Как будто у меня был выбор. К тому же я был совершенно здоров и предварительно таблетку выпил...  
На последовавший взрыв смеха Кеннеди отреагировал печальным вздохом и взмахом рукой. 

Готовил он так же, как и делал все остальное — вдумчиво и профессионально, даже где-то нашел фартук (Крис и не предполагал, что у них такое богатство водится) и, слегка смушаясь, заколол непослушную челку заколкой Шерри, с ромашкой. Как ни странно, даже подколоть не тянуло — Крис продолжал сидеть за столом, устроив подбородок на сложенных руках, и наблюдал. Ему внезапно стало понятно, отчего Клэр так доверяла этому парню, и даже почему агрессивная врачиха так резко на него переключилась, и почему сам он так безоговорочно ему подчинился и позволял хозяйничать. Кеннеди в любой ситуации был надежен как автомат Калашникова, это подкупало и расслабляло. И Крис подумал, что тому (не Калашу, а Кеннеди), наверное, ужасно тяжело быть таким надежным и именно из-за этого он временами занудный. Захотелось даже поделиться этим открытием, сказать что-нибудь правильное...

– Спасибо тебе, – выдал он тихо и тут же пожелал откусить себе язык. Судя по взгляду Леона, оторвавшегося от кастрюль, у того тоже случилось дежа вю. Несколько мгновений внимательный взгляд побродил по крисову лицу прежде, чем вновь вернуться к кастрюлям.  
– Она мой лучший друг. Не за что...  
Редфилд немного помолчал и все-таки спросил мучавшее:  
– Кхм... А как ее угораздило платье купить?  
– Это я его купил, – признался Леон и довольно фыркнул. – Она проспорила и теперь должна мне поход в оперу. Видишь, как отлынивает?  
– Ну ты суров, – восхитился Крис.  
– Заметь, – Леон торжествующе взмахнул рукой с зажатым в ней ножом, – оно даже не розовое.  
Позже Леону все-таки удалось растолкать подругу, чтобы влить в нее новую порцию лекарства и бульон. Старший Редфилд за это время приговорил половину восхитительного супа-пюре.  
– Объедение, – честно признался он, отодвигая пустую тарелку и ощущая настоящее блаженство. – Если не надумаешь жениться на Клэр, я сам на тебе женюсь...  
Леон, отпивавший чай, тут же подавился и закашлялся.  
– Блин, извини, – («Ну почему с ним всегда так сложно?!») Редфилд поспешно перегнулся через стол и хлопнул кормильца по спине. Только раз, потому что кормилец от второго хлопка увернулся и, показывая рукой, что все нормально, но продолжая кашлять, отскочил к окну.  
– Я в порядке, – просипел он, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы. – Я все-таки дождусь, когда Шерри подрастет, я ей обещал...

Через пару дней Леона отозвали на очередное задание, к большой печали Криса, успевшего привыкнуть нормально питаться. Еще три дня приходилось каждый день выслушивать рекомендации и подробно отчитываться о состоянии больной. Больная при этом все время норовила влезть в разговор и сильно мешала. А через неделю любвеобильная докторша констатировала полное излечение и, когда они уже покидали кабинет, спросила как поживает их друг. Ее уверенный и даже собственнический тон Крису категорически не понравился. Ему такие агрессивные дамочки вообще никогда не нравились, и он ядовито сообщил, что друг вовсю занят подготовкой к свадьбе, за что получил недоуменный взгляд от сестры. По прибытию домой листок из блокнота с заметками и телефоном был изорван на мельчайшие кусочки – на зависть любому шредеру.

 

А через нудный и муторный месяц был звонок от сестры, поднявший его с постели (Да, сестрицын друг все-таки приучил его постоянно быть на связи). Он только раз до этого слышал ее такой – на грани слез, это было очень давно и очень страшно. Он смутно понял про упавший самолет, про какой-то лес и пожар, с которыми необъяснимым образом соседствовало имя его «переносной совести» – уже когда пересекал стоянку с ключами от машины в руках. 

Через час или чуть больше он уже матерился на гудящее ровной стеной пламя, радостно и нагло облизывавшее листву и стволы деревьев. Выживших было на удивление много. Самолет, несмотря на отказ систем, умудрился почти прилично сесть. И самое главное, удалось избежать паники и организовать правильную эвакуацию. В этом месте, как ни странно, все вспоминали молодого человека с челкой, вытаскивавшего кого-то из-под обломков, оттаскивавшего от огня, накладывавшего шины, приводившего в чувство паникующих... Но никто не знал, куда этот супермен потом делся, а плотная стена огня мало оставляла простора для воображения. Хорошо хоть топлива в самолете почти не осталось.

Крис все матерился: при их жизни расслабляться особенно не приходится, но кто ждет, что совершенно обычный перелет, когда ни тебе зомби, ни мутантов, внезапно может оказаться самым последним событием в жизни? И снова дурацкий Кеннеди геройствовал, бравируя своей мифической ненужностью в мирной жизни. И Редфилд был готов достать его из-под земли, чтобы оттаскать за уши и заставить взяться за ум, доказать, что кто-то еще может быть надежным...

Криса, конечно, пытались остановить. Чисто символически. Вы пробовали голыми руками постановить локомотив? Вот-вот.  
Под ногами тлела трава, над головой пожар со вкусом доедал ветки и периодически ронял недоеденное вниз. Сам по себе обглоданный огнем лес не вызывал никаких особых чувств: что он, пожаров не видел? Но внутри что-то то дрожало, то замирало, и он даже не знал, чего боится больше – найти или не найти… Начав с места, где с телефона Леона сигнал поступил последний раз, Редфилд методично обшаривал окрестности, все расширяя радиус, иногда снимал респиратор, чтобы бесполезно поорать Леону (если уж пожарные вертолеты не расслышал, куда там крисову голосу…), и изо всех сил не подпускал к себе упаднические мысли. Гребаный святоша просто обязан был соблюдать свои правила и выжить, во что бы то ни стало – ведь его ждали.  
– Только попробуй мне тут сдохнуть, – рычал Крис сквозь зубы, – из-под земли достану и закопаю обратно.

По рации сообщили, что поисковые группы уже могут подключиться к поискам Кеннеди, и от этого почему-то стало страшнее. Наконец он добрался до мелкой речушки и, выбрав направление наугад, отправился вдоль нее против течения. Как ни странно, что-то темное, похожее на человеческую фигуру, лежало в воде довольно близко к тому месту, откуда он начал поиски, только было «огорожено» несколькими кривыми обрывами и голой скалой. 

То, как он бежал, валился на колени в грязь и объяснял в рацию, как добраться, начисто стерлось из памяти, превратившись в одно цветное пятно, словно быстрый мазок кисти. Время замедлилось до своей нормальной скорости лишь когда слипшиеся ресницы дрогнули и зеленые глаза приоткрылись, медленно и болезненно. На перепачканном грязью и кровью лице они были неестественно яркие, как у инопланетян из фантастических фильмов. 

– Привет, – сказал Крис тихо, словно боясь спугнуть. Пульс у Леона был слабый, но ровный, особых переломов и ранений не нашлось, только несколько легких ожогов. Но это ни о чем совершенно не говорило, он много помнил случаев, когда здоровые на вид парни валились с копыт без предупреждения и подготовки.  
– Как?.. они… – попытался Леон.  
– Нормально все, – отрезал Крис. – Ты о чем думал, героище? Я все понимаю, но ты все-таки не Бетмен, ты о… нас подумал? Что мы без тебя делать будем? Кто будет меня отчитывать и водить девиц в кино на мелодрамы? Я там сдохну со стыда, в этом кинозале…

Он бормотал что-то еще, зачарованно глядя как слипшиеся опаленные ресницы взлетают вверх-вниз, даже его сердечный ритм подстроился под это движение. И, кажется, это «о нас» было на самом деле «обо мне» – и весь ужас, который он все это время гнал от себя, наконец настиг и навалился на плечи, выжигая в памяти фигуру, распростертую в мелкой речушке на краю обугленного леса. Ведь Леон мог сюда не добраться, а Крис мог его не найти, а Клэр могла не дозвониться… и тогда… и тогда!..

А Леон поймал его руку у своей челки, такой же грязной и слипшейся, как и все остальное, приложил к губам, и долбанное время остановилось.  
– Пришел… – выдохнул он слабо, прямо в тыльную сторону крисовой ладони – и если б тот не сидел, то точно бы рухнул на неверных ногах. – Я тебя ждал…  
– Куда же я денусь… – ответил Редфилд, очень четко понимая, что говорит не то и не может придумать «то». – Прости, ты такое местечко нашел…  
– Не сейчас… всегда… – прошелестело в ответ, все так же – в ладонь, и Леон устало прикрыл глаза, а у Криса по спине побежали мурашки.  
– Эй, не спи. У тебя черепно-мозговая может быть, тебе спать нельзя…  
– Не помнишь?.. – зеленые глаза приоткрылись снова. – Я приезжал в участок… с капитаном… знакомиться… И ты врезался в меня в коридоре… с тобой… девушка была… красивая…

Крис вспомнил, очень смутно – разлетевшиеся по всему коридору бумаги, смущенный лепет новенького, собственный смех... То-то рыжий «Бемби» так на него смотрел – ждал, что узнает. Но куда уж там! Он тогда красовался перед Джилл, и ему вообще было не до кого. Мог бы и раньше сказать вообще-то…  
– Я помню, – ответил он тихо. И Кеннеди улыбнулся – не поверил.  
– Передай Клэр и Шерри…  
– Ни фига, слышишь?! – Крис развернул руку, и сам сцапал леоновские пальцы. – Только попробуй меня тут бросить, герой хренов. Слышишь?  
– Зачем? – спросил тот в ответ, легонько сжимая пальцы, большой палец погладил едва видный рубец от ожога на темной коже. – Мне бы хотелось, чтобы было по-другому… чтобы не было твоих шрамов… или я мог… Я чуть… с ума не сошел… когда Клэр сказала, что ты пропал… 

Теперь Крис знал. Память услужливо перетасовала картинки с воспоминаниями, честно выкладывая расклад, в котором и проиграл – захотелось закопаться куда-нибудь от жгучего стыда за свою глупость, и выиграл... Кажется, Леон хотел сказать что-то еще, но Крис не дал ему такой возможности, подался вперед, опираясь на свободную руку, склонился и поцеловал – сухие колючие губы, едва успевшие дрогнуть в ответ на прикосновение, ресницы, лоб, щеки, нос… А потом так и остался, склонившийся и опирающийся на локоть, нависать над… теперь и непонятно кем для него, заглядывая в светящиеся зеленые глаза.  
– Теперь и будет по-другому, – сказал он.

 

На первый взгляд мало что изменилось — солнечный свет все так же лился в палату между занавесок, на кровати лежал бледный Леон, почти сливаясь с простынями. Шерри сидела напротив на стуле и болтала ногами, Клэр стояла за стулом, опершись на спинку, и улыбалась немного растерянно. А Крис сидел прямо на полу у кровати, откинув голову на простыню так, чтобы рука Леона без напряжения могла перебирать его волосы. Все по сотому разу пересказывали анекдоты и делали вид, что ничего не происходит.

Перед уходом, когда суровая медсестра с лицом бультерьера уже грозилась нажаловаться охране и главврачу, Крис улучил минутку — убрать своенравную челку за ухо хозяину и быстро поцеловать его в краешек губ.  
– Теперь спать можно, так что спи. Я рядом...


End file.
